(Ir)Rational Fears
by Pfeh
Summary: Germany is afraid of Canada. No one knows this. So if Germany gets trapped in a room with Canada… what happens? Good things. Very good things.


Germany had a secret. He was afraid of Canada. 'Why Canada? What's so scary about Canada? He's an adorable Cinnamon roll.'

You obviously don't know know about Vimy Ridge. England tried to take it. Yeah that didn't work. France tried. That didn't work either. Hey how about that colony Canada? What that won't work. Wrong. Canada was more than prepared for that and got that Ridge. Hmmmm… looks like their not so weak huh?

That encounter, that single encounter, scared Germany for life. And now he's scared of Canada. The meek country who can't even **yell** at his **brother**. If anyone found out, it would be catastrophic to say the least.

"Well… meeting adjourned for today." We did nothing as usual. Except make a mess. "Would anyone like to stay and help me clean.?" Germany asked. No one raised their hand or even their voice. "Well have a good day then everyone. I'll clean by myself." Like usual. You know these things could be timed down to a second. The same thing happens every time.

"Ummmmm… Germany excuse me?" Looking around he sees no one. Wait. That's the faint outline of a person isn't it? "America? Is that you?"

"No. It's Canada. I was wondering if you would like some help with cleaning the meeting room." Oh. Canada. CANADA! The one country he fears. While help would be nice who knows if Germany can not be incredibly awkward around him. Oh yeah! I do. "It would be nice to have help yes. I will be back with some brooms and mops to clean with." Germany can only hope and pray that Canada won't realize that they need more than just brooms and mops.

"Oh, we'll need much more than that. I don't mind helping, really." Well all his hope went down the drain. Have fun Germany. I know I will. "Well let's get going then. This won't clean itself." Good idea Germany. Get it done with as soon as possible and as fast as possible. They walked down the hall quickly and quietly one anxious and one more or less happy with the situation. Getting to the janitor's closet Germany opens the door and they both go in and grab some supplies.

America, in the hallway, sees that the janitors closet is open. Not even thinking that there was anyone in the building anymore, he closed and locked the door. Neither of the nations inside realize this. Until Canada goes to head back to the meeting room. "Uhhh… Germany… the door is locked."

"WHAT! Who did this!?" Germany, being the scaredy cat he wasn't, was starting to get nervous. Who wouldn't? Being in the same room as one of the countries that scares you most is such a calming experience. JK. It's beyond nerve-racking.

"I'll bet it was my brother. He didn't listen to the meeting at all today. It was like he wanted it to be done because he had something he was doing after this." Fucking America. Locking Germany in a small closet with one of the nations he feared the most. Fuck you America.

"Germany are you alright? Are you claustrophobic? I just texted my brother but who knows when he'll show because most of the time he doesn't even know I exist." And no one knows they're there. And they don't know when they are getting out. "I am not claustrophobic. I am just scared of you." Well that last part wasn't supposed to slip out. What chaos will this cause?

"Me? Well that makes you the only one. No one knows who I am long enough to say hello to me let alone be scared of me. It's okay though. I like being alone. Then no one affiliates me with my family. They are basically insane anyways. But why are you scared of me?"

"Vimy Ridge. And the World Wars. You went from this tiny quiet thing to an absolute killing machine. I thought my brother was good with a gun but you blew him away. Who would have thought that you of all people would have the look of an incredibly seasoned killer and be able to kill so many people so fast."

"That's it? I've done things plenty scarier than that to people. Not that they can remember who I am long enough to know it. This is the longest anyone has ever known who I am. Thank you Germany. It makes me happy to know that people still think of me."

"You are welcome. If you've done things scarier than that to people then they know who you are." Damn right they do. He's an underestimated baddass.

"Woah Matt sorry dude! I didn't realize you were in the closet. Sorry Ludwig! Guess I should've checked before I locked it. You don't need to clean the meeting room! I got some of the staff to clean it up! Sorry again but I gotta run! Bye!" And while he was talking Ludwig noticed that spark of fear whenever America looked at his brother.

At least he wasn't alone in being afraid of Canada.

 **A/N  
** Thanks for reading! This is often an overlooked part of Canada. He beat Germany at Vimy Ridge where more seasoned countries such as England failed. If you don't know Canadians burned down the white house as revenge for the old capital of Canada, York. We aren't always a soft people. If you want something of a sequel or anything related to this review it or pm it to me.


End file.
